Expect the Unexpected
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: (One-shot, YY, mention of bondage, mention of BR, SJ, and MM) Ever since Yugi has been going out with Yami he has had scars on his wrist. Is Yami abusing his abiou or is it merely something else? Is Ryou over thinking this one?


Summary- (One-shot, Y/Y, mention of bondage, mention of B/R, S/J, and M/M) Ever since Yugi has been going out with Yami he has had scars on his wrist. Is Yami abusing his abiou or is it merely something else? Is Ryou over thinking this one?

Expect the Unexpected

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Attn: This really odd one shot was inspired by my history class, I was sitting there thinking wouldn't it be great to write a submissive bondage-obsessed Yugi and domineering Yami fic? Don't even ask... yes, I was very bored in history.

&

Ryou sat at his desk; his white hair hung down nearly touching the wooden surface of the desk, behind him was Bakura. Bakura had just started going to school and surprisingly enough he was doing well. Ryou had begun going out with Bakura just a mere two weeks ago.

Malik and Marik were going out, they were both madly in love, and this was shown when Marik changed his schedule so he could be with Malik. Ryou was happy for them.

Yugi walked into the classroom a carefree smile plastered onto his face; a blue and silver backpack hung loosely from his shoulders. Yugi looked tired, his steps were smaller then usually, there was obviously something the matter.

Yugi slipped into his spot beside Ryou and took out his notebook. Yami was the next to come into the classroom; the school uniform hugged him the most out of their group. Yami and Yugi had had a steady relationship for a year now. The longest out of everyone in their little group, the buzzer rang, with that little reminder that class was about to began, all the students went to their correct classrooms.

Thus commenced the start of the period.

&

"Then you take some of this substance and pour into this unidentified substance," the teacher demonstrated in a front of a very bored looking chemistry class.

"Now I've paired you all up into pairs." The teacher said overly cheerfully, everyone groaned, being paired up sometimes was the worst thing ever.

A list was pulled off the desk, "Malik and Bakura." Both high-fived each other.

"Tommy and Kate."

"Penelope and Perry."

"Samantha and Joanna."

"Mary and Ronald."

"Ryou and Yugi."

The ingredients were gathered; thus the testing of the chemicals began. For this certain lab it was essential to roll up your sleeves and slip on one of the plastic smocks. As Yugi rolled down his sleeve, Ryou noticed three red scars around his wrist. He would remember to talk to Yugi about it later.

&

On the way home was when Ryou decided to talk to Yugi about the scars. If someone was hurting Yugi he wanted to know.

"So what did you do to your wrists?" Ryou asked, as they were in front the entrance of the game shop.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Yugi looked down at the sidewalk.

"Is your Yami hurting you?" Ryou questioned in a demanding tone.

"Of course not, we love each other, he would never do something like that, but I have to get going, see you tomorrow."

&

Ryou was puzzled. What was going on? He decided to question Bakura about it.

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you something."

"And what would that be love?" Ryou was lifted off the bed and placed on Bakura's lap.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Ryou trailed off as he tried to think what to say.

"Recall the many times I had to talk to you about stuff." That stuff had been one of the horrific reminders of Bakura's past life. On every occasion that Bakura went to sleep he would wake up screaming with tears streaming down his face. Every time Ryou would rush into Bakura's room, to help console Bakura, but Bakura would snap back and hit Ryou. Sending him flying into many objects. Usually Ryou didn't get off the floor for the rest of the night, preferring to stay where he felt he was close to Bakura. Bakura would wake up the next day having no remembrance of what he had done the night before. Finally one day, he remembered the dream, he told Ryou about it, and ever since there had not been one dream since.

"It's about Yugi. Today in chemistry he had scars on his wrist. I'm really scared for him, what if he is trying to commit suicide?"

"I'll talk to his Yami tomorrow. Now," He picked up Ryou's light form, placed it on top of the bed, "I think it is time to go to bed."

&

Bakura leaned against the fence, awaiting Yugi and Yami's arrival. Beside him was Marik, once he had been told what Bakura was doing he wanted the chance of beating up the pharaoh, not like that was going to happen Ryou had told Bakura to talk to Yami rather them using his fists.

A limo drove up and out walked Seto and Joey, that was one of the most unexpected couples of the year. Both went into the school without a second glance towards Bakura and Marik. Bakura knew that the two had a meeting with the guidance counselor about Joey's new living arrangements, as Joey had moved out a while ago from his Father's apartment. There were two reasons for the move, one his Father was homophobic and two he could be quite abusive if provoked.

Five minutes later Yami and Yugi came walking slowly up to the school, they were holding hands.

Bakura walked up to the two, Marik followed.

"Yami could I talk to you for a moment?" Bakura questioned Yami; Yami nodded and walked off with Bakura. Yugi walked off with Ryou into the school.

"So how is your relationship with Yugi going?" Bakura inquired, as he causally leaned up against a spruce tree.

"Fine."

"If it is going fine how come Yugi has red marks."

"I can explain.." Yami trailed off looking at the ground.

"What is there to explain! Yugi is trying to commit suicide! And that isn't any of your concern?" Bakura was beyond mad now, nothing could stop him from what he was about to do he advanced on Yami. Yami backed up into a tree.

Watching this all was Yugi who was in the courtyard, Ryou had dragged him there. Ryou had left to go the washroom. When he heard the loud voices of Bakura and Yami, he ran before Ryou could get back. It took no time to get to where the two where, Yugi ran into the middle.

"Yugi?" Yami gasped out, his upper lip was bleeding, but other then that Yami looked fine. Yami open his arms to allow Yugi into a hug.

"Are you okay koi?" Yugi whispered, slipping into Yami's open arms.

"Of course, as long as you are here with me I'll always be okay."

Bakura stepped in front of the pair, "so if Yami isn't hurting you what is going on?"

"I'd like to know too." Ryou said running up, he had come back from the washroom to find Yugi not in the courtyard, he had run all the way here.

"Well you know what bondage is?" Both white haired boys nodded.

"Well, Yugi happens to like being tied up, especially with handcuffs. So I decided, as our anniversary was last week maybe we could try something new."

"Wow that isn't what I excepted at all."

"Me neither." Bakura said in response.

"I'll always except the unexpected from now on."

Authors Notes- Exams are coming up, and you haven't had school because of the stupid snow. I have missed three days now. All I can say is I hope I pass.


End file.
